


Si el invierno viene frío (quiero estar junto a tí)

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Miscarriage, Multi, Pregnancy, References to Addiction, Unplanned Pregnancy, references to suicidal thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando mamá está muy triste por el aniversario de la muerte de alguien que quiso mucho, mamá puede hacer cosas muy estúpidas. Y mamá hace cosas estúpidas y aquí estamos."</p><p>Si Daisy Johnson aprendió algo de su tiempo en S.H.I.E.L.D., es que siempre habrá manos dispuestas a ayudarla en los momentos difíciles y en los momentos terribles. Sólo hay que estirar la mano y saber recibir la ayuda que llegará.</p><p>(O la historia de cómo Daisy salió del duelo por Lincoln)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si el invierno viene frío (quiero estar junto a tí)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [not enough flowers and not enough heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002422) by [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis)



> (Título de "La fuerza del destino" de Mecano)
> 
> Atrasado para no perder la costumbre, feliz cumpleaños cariño.

Daisy sabe de lo deteriorada que está su relación con Coulson, pero se da cuenta de lo realmente lejos que los dos permitieron que eso llegara cuando tiene una una gran noticia- si es buena o mala está por determinarse, pero seguro que es grande- y la primera persona a la que recurre no es a él, sino a Fitz.  
  
Le duele no poder recurrir a Mack, pero Mack está- aún- demasiado involucrado en la misma cruzada que Coulson y Daisy todavía no les perdona que la hayan obligado a escapar como si fuese una criminal… bueno, como si para ellos  _ también _ fuese una criminal. Daisy no entiende el razonamiento detrás de esas decisiones y no quiere entenderlo: lo único que sabe es que necesitaba espacio y ellos no fueron capaces de respetar su decisión, y ha tenido suficientes relaciones tóxicas en su vida como para que su reacción instintiva no sea poner aún más distancia.  
  
May… Daisy sabe perfectamente hasta dónde puede estirar la confianza con May, y aunque es sin duda uno de los pilares de su vida, también es la cabeza de la organización de la que- en los papeles- Daisy está huyendo, y para soltar la primera bomba necesita un ambiente distendido antes de arremangarse y sumergirse en el ámbito institucional de las delgadas líneas que debe procurar no cruzar.     
  
Bobbi y Jemma se escandalizarán cuando sepan que no tuvieron la primicia, pero rastrear a Bobbi conlleva más energía de la que Daisy se puede permitir invertir, y Jemma es…  _ Jemma _ . La mejor amiga que Daisy podría pedir cuando se trata de pasearse de la mano por sex-shops o tomarse una botella de vino caro intercambiando chismes. Daisy sabe que Jemma la defendería con uñas y dientes de todo menos de su propio juicio implacable, y aunque la adora a rabiar, a veces necesita primero los ojos sensibles de Fitz antes de poder soportar los labios tensos de Jemma.  
  
(Además, la diferencia entre Jemma y Fitz se hace cada día más delgada y más borrosa, y Daisy sabe  _ exactamente _ cómo jugar esa carta a su favor).  
  
  
  
  
\- Estoy embarazada.  
  
Se lo suelta sin anestesia porque no sabe hacer las cosas con tacto y su relación funciona porque siempre han sido dolorosamente honestos el uno con el otro. Fitz se atraganta con su sorbo de cerveza y Daisy no dice otra palabra hasta que él ha doblegado la tos con puñetazos contra el pecho.

\- Ah… eso… eso explica…  _ eso _ .- Y señala con un gesto vago su botella de agua tónica y no es que ha estado deprimida desde que se enteró de la noticia, pero este es el primer momento en el que siente ganas de reírse, porque por supuesto que es en  _ eso _ que él elige poner el énfasis.  
  
\- Lo dices como si nunca me hubieras visto sobria.- Y le sonríe con todos los dientes, pero él no le devuelve la sonrisa y ella sabe que el momento de distensión se ha terminado  
  
\- Daisy, ¿cómo… cómo sucedió esto?  
  
\- Oh, Fitz. Pensé que Jemma te había enseñado una cosa o dos. Cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho…- A él se le ponen coloradas las puntas de las orejas, pero no abre la boca como para intentar defenderse y no deja de fulminarla con la mirada, y ella sabe que si decidió cargarlo con el peso de esta noticia, por lo menos le debe la sinceridad.- Ok, o no. Cuando mamá está muy triste por el aniversario de la muerte de alguien que quiso mucho,- Trata de contener las lágrimas pero se le hace muy difícil cuando ve las facciones de Fitz suavizarse inmediatamente, y no puede tolerar la lástima de él, aunque sea bien intencionada, y cierra los ojos para poder terminar la frase-, mamá puede hacer cosas muy estúpidas. Y mamá hace cosas estúpidas y aquí estamos. Casi te diría que me alegra no saber el nombre del padre, porque no quiero decírselo y es un alivio directamente no poder.  
  
La palma de la mano de él está húmeda y caliente, y tiembla contra el dorso de la suya, y Daisy cree que nunca antes en su vida un gesto tan simple la había mantenido tan atada al mundo.  
  
\- No me odies, por favor.  
  
\- ¿O-Odiarte? Daisy, ¿quién soy yo para odiarte? Todos cometemos errores. Y sólo tú puedes decidir si esto es un error o no. Yo estaré aquí para tí, y c-creo que lo sabes.  
  
Daisy apoya su otra mano sobre la de él, y es por esto que recurrió a él, por el recuerdo vívido de otro momento en el que él la ayudó a recordar que no era un monstruo.  
  
\- Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a Jemma.- Él se muerde el labio inferior, y Daisy puede leer perfectamente la incomodidad en él, pero finalmente asiente con la cabeza.- Tengo que hacerlo yo en mis propios términos.  
  
\- Entiendo.- Él mira por la ventana durante un minuto que parece una eternidad, y ella casi puede oír los engranajes moviéndose dentro de su cabeza, y sabe que lo está poniendo en una situación complicada, pero para eso están los amigos. Trata de dominar su nerviosismo creando burbujas extras en su gaseosa, y quizás sean cosas pequeñas, pero son esas cosas pequeñas las que la ayudan a no tirarse por un acantilado hora sí y hora también. Cuando Fitz finalmente vuelve a mirarla hay una sonrisa en sus labios que no llega a sus ojos, y ella no lo pone en evidencia porque aprecia el esfuerzo, y porque para eso también están los amigos.- Creo que ninguno de los dos sabe nada sobre bebés, así que aprenderemos juntos.  
  
Ese comentario la toma por sorpresa, y responde instintivamente con un ataque.  
  
\- No eres el padre, Fitz.  
  
Él no se ofende, como ella hubiera esperado, sino que por el contrario su sonrisa se vuelve genuina.  
  
\- A dios gracias. Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que los padres están sobrevalorados. ¿Pero tíos geniales? De esos nunca se tienen suficientes.  
  
  
  
  
Algo que nadie se atrevería a decirle nunca, pero que es cierto, es que Melinda May ha puesto un toque indudablemente femenino en el despacho del Director en el Playground. Daisy no termina de darse cuenta de dónde está la diferencia, porque no hay a la vista ni cortinas en color pastel ni flores en jarrones de porcelana, ni nada que se le ocurra como estereotípicamente femenino. Daisy intenta no pensar en que la diferencia está en que se respira mucho más libremente.  
  
\- Daisy.  
  
May no la recibe ni con un abrazo ni con una sonrisa, pero para Daisy su brazo extendido en una invitación a sentarse y la comisura de su boca apenas levantada son casi tan cálidas como una bienvenida al hogar.  
  
\- Tengo algo que decirte.- Le advierte apenas se han sentado una frente a la otra. May asiente lentamente con la cabeza.  
  
\- Me lo imaginé. Tú y yo nunca nos hemos andado con rodeos.  
  
Es cierto, y Daisy tiene que admitir que ese es uno de los grandes motivos por los que prosperaron sus relaciones con May, y con Mack y con Jemma; quizás Coulson también sea un hombre sin pelos en la lengua, pero en los últimos cuatro años Daisy puede contar más abrazos que le ha dado que verdades que le da dicho voluntariamente.  
  
\- Pero antes de que te lo diga, tienes que saber que te lo digo porque eres tú, y no porque eres la Directora de SHIELD. Te lo digo porque eres importante en mi vida y no porque te deba nada, ni a ti, ni a SHIELD.- May tiene el buen sentido de no interrumpirla con una defensa que sería inútil.- Estoy embarazada.- May asiente con la cabeza una sola vez, sin parpadear.- Bueno, podrías al menos tener la decencia de simular sorpresa, ¿no? Simular que no lo sabes todo sobre mi.  
  
May se pone de pie y por un instante Daisy entra en pánico de solo pensar que va a iniciar un contacto físico. No es lo mismo que con Fitz, que es de forma regular extremadamente quisquilloso respecto al contacto sin invitación con cualquiera menos con Jemma, y ahora que ella se ha vuelto quisquillosa como él pueden leerse bien mutuamente. Pero no es lo mismo con May, y mucho menos puede ser lo mismo con May en la oficina que solía ser de Coulson.  
  
Pero Daisy se olvida a veces de que lo que hace a May una super-espía no son sólo sus patadas voladoras y su capacidad de cumplir una misión aún con quince huesos rotos, sino también su habilidad para leer a la gente, y por eso suspira aliviada cuando May simplemente se sienta en la esquina de su escritorio, mucho más cerca, pero sin tocarla.  
  
\- No lo sé todo sobre ti, Daisy. Tu privacidad es tuya y te la mereces. No voy a decir que no violaría ese pacto por razones de fuerza mayor, porque tu y yo no nos mentimos. Pero lo honro todo lo que me es posible, y no lo sabía.- Duda un segundo, y Daisy no sabe cómo se ve la duda en las facciones de Melinda May, pero sí puede reconocer los ojos desenfocados en el horizonte.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
No es lo mismo que con Fitz  _ (¿por qué tiene que estar comparando a May con Fitz todo el tiempo?) _ , aunque los dos tuvieron el tacto de no reaccionar con las felicitaciones que son moneda corriente y con un baby shower bajo el brazo. Pero es distinto, porque Fitz de todos modos espera que ella haga lo que él considera correcto, mientras que May solamente espera que tome la mejor decisión posible- que no necesariamente es lo mismo que la correcta.  
  
Y Daisy sabe cuál es la decisión políticamente correcta, pero, ¿cuál es la mejor? No tiene ni la menor idea. Y, precisamente como ella y May no se mienten, no deja de mirarla a los ojos mientras se encoge de hombros.           
  
\- ¿Lo que hago siempre? ¿Dejarme llevar y tomar las decisiones a medida que me salgan al paso?  
  
Hay opciones que tienen fecha de caducidad, Daisy.  
  
El silencio es espeso entre ellas, y Daisy sabe que no es que May no sea capaz de decir la palabra que las dos están pensando, sino más bien que sabe que si la idea no es bienvenida, el nombre no lo será tampoco.  
  
La palabra es aborto y si bien no es la primera vez que Daisy la piensa desde que se enteró dónde estaba parada en medio de este desastre, sí es la primera vez que se está deteniendo seriamente a considerarla como una posibilidad. Podrían ser cinco minutos o cinco horas de sufrimiento, y luego volver a la vida que cuidadosamente se ha armado durante el último año: cuando puede, salvar vidas, y cuando no, limar pequeñas injusticias; cuando puede, dormir en la camioneta que decoró exactamente igual a la que S.H.I.E.L.D. le confiscó tantos años atrás, y cuando no, acurrucarse en el camastro de más que Jemma siempre tiene preparado para ella; cuando puede, mantener la frente alta y soportar con entereza los recuerdos de las pérdidas, y cuando no, tomarse un tequila de más o diez y buscar consuelo en el primer par de brazos complaciente.  
  
(Daisy está orgullosa de haber resistido el impulso de la tentación de una adicción más fuerte; la Simmons dentro de su cabeza dice que es sólo una necesidad de dopamina que puede ser resistida; Daisy prefiere creer que lo que la ha mantenido sobria de algo terrible es el recuerdo de las bolsas pronunciadas bajo los ojos de Lincoln. El Fitz dentro de su cabeza opina que el que no se meta agujas intravenosas o cristales en alguna mucosa no significa que no sea adicta y que esa adicción no sea tóxica. Por suerte, el Fitz dentro de su cabeza se silencia con mucho menos que la Simmons dentro de su cabeza.)  
  
Quizás no sea la decisión políticamente correcta, y quizás tampoco sea la mejor, pero May siempre le ha enseñado a confiar en su instinto y en su estómago, y en este momento Daisy siente que está es una soga que alguien le está tirando para ayudarla a salir del pozo. Sabe que no puede decirlo en voz alta, porque si lo dijera Jemma le diría que no necesita de nadie para levantarse, Skye le diría que es injusto traer un niño al mundo por el sólo interés egoísta de los padres, y May le diría que arrastrar a alguien a su miseria la acrecienta en lugar de disminuirla. Conoce todas las respuestas posibles- incluso los ojos tristes de Fitz y la cara de póquer de Bobbi- y por eso no necesita decir nada: la culpa ya la tiene, pero sus intestinos son sólo suyos, y Daisy no puede negarse a su llamado.  
  
\- Ah, no. No están _esas_ opciones sobre la mesa.- Y lo dice y trata de que su tono de voz sea ligero, y May asiente sin sonreír, y Daisy sabe que se da cuenta de que el peso de su vida acaba de pasar por delante de sus ojos, pero que no se mientan no quiere decir que no tengan secretos.  
  
\- Bien, entonces.- Y May se levanta y vuelve a su asiento detrás del escritorio, y cierra la carpeta que estaba leyendo antes de que Daisy entrase.- Creo que hay felicitaciones en orden.  
  


  
  
Fitz se dejó el celular apagado y en casa, para resistir la tentación de mantener al tanto a Jemma de cada segundo de su vida. Fitz se dejó el celular apagado y en casa y por eso no puede escribir un mensaje frenético al celular encriptado de Daisy que diga más o menos ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO MAY ACÁ? SI NO APARECES EN LOS PRÓXIMOS TREINTA SEGUNDOS PODRÍA LLEGAR A MORIRME, dramatismo más o dramatismo menos.  
  
May estaba sentada en la sala de espera cuando él llegó, y Fitz estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta, tomarse de una sola vez el frasco de pastillas de ácido fólico que lleva en el bolsillo e irse silbando como si nada hubiera sucedido nunca. Pero no es tan iluso como para creer que May no notó su presencia desde una cuadra antes, y por eso Fitz traga saliva y entra a la sala de espera y se sienta a su lado, y recibe estoicamente el movimiento de cabeza con el que May reconoce su presencia. No es tan iluso como para creer que esto es una casualidad, que May no sabe exactamente por qué los dos están sentados en la sala de espera de un obstetra.  
  
Fitz aprieta fuertemente la mano que tiembla con la otra, y enumera mentalmente la serie de Fibonacci para no tener un colapso nervioso, decir una barbaridad de la que podría arrepentirse o llamar mentalmente a Jemma de forma desesperada.  
  
Daisy entra en la sala la segunda vez que el secretario está mencionando su nombre, y Fitz podría decirle unas tres o cuatro cosas, pero May se ha acercado al escritorio, y aunque Daisy ha hecho una segunda mirada, no ha hecho ningún comentario. El hombre le pregunta amablemente a Daisy si quiere entrar con ambos, con su madre y con su marido, y Daisy responde que sí con una mueca que Fitz no sabe si es un chiste contenido o un gesto de desprecio. Ninguno de los tres lo corrige, pero es May la que apoya una mano en la espalda baja de Daisy para guiarla hacia el consultorio.  
  
  
  
  
Jemma trata de no armar teorías conspirativas sobre el celular- apagado- que Fitz dejó sobre la mesa del comedor.  
  
Jemma trata de no armar teorías conspirativas, particularmente porque en circunstancias normales sería poco probable que quisiera comunicarse con Fitz por celular durante el día, y de no ser por el celular abandonado arriba de la mesa, no se hubiera enterado de que él lo dejó en casa, y si él lo dejó a propósito, no lo hubiera abandonado sobre la mesa del comedor, donde ella ineludiblemente iba a encontrarlo, ¿no?  
  
_ ¿No? _  
  
Jemma intenta no armar teorías conspirativas, pero eso no significa que tenga éxito. No se la puede culpar si su cerebro funciona 1.8 veces más rápido que un cerebro promedio. O con un 80% más de eficiencia. Jemma no se puede poner a discutir las diferencias ahora, porque está demasiado ocupada armando teorías conspirativas.  
  
Se obliga a pensar que no es nada mientras clasifica y ordena los archivos con los resultados de los experimentos del día, pero a medida que sus actividades progresan y con ellas disminuye la cantidad de materia gris que tiene que dedicar a cada una, no puede evitar que sus pensamientos vuelvan una y otra vez a lo mismo.  
  
Fitz está volviendo más tarde de lo acostumbrado, y su celular, apagado, está sobre la mesa del comedor.  
  
Las teorías conspirativas se repiten una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, y quién puede culparla, son espías a final de cuentas. Es solo cuando se da cuenta de que no ha pensado en nada fatal  o invalidante en ninguna de sus teorías que Jemma se queda sin aliento con una toalla a medio doblar entre las manos. Son teorías mediocres e insípidas, simplistas, teñidas de rojo y amarillo por la rabia y los celos.  
  
¿Realmente es tan simple? ¿Con tan poco se ha convertido en  _ eso _ que rehuyo durante toda su vida? ¿Le han bastando dieciséis meses de despertarse al lado de Leo Fitz cada mañana y 460 noches en las que está prohibido hablar del trabajo una vez que se cruza el umbral del cuarto y unas cuantas docenas de veces en las que han roto ese acuerdo? ¿Le han bastado siete tazas de colores dispares y nueve latas de distintas clases de té y los accesorios de cocina que él volvió prácticamente eternos? ¿Le han bastado sus diseños dibujados en servilletas y cada pedazo de papel limpio y no tanto distribuidos por toda la casa, y el olor de su crema de afeitar en la toalla del baño y las corbatas de los dos guardadas sin distinción en el armario? ¿Le han bastado el brazo de él sobre su cintura mientras ella es la cuchara chiquita y los escalofríos que le provoca la sombra de su barba entre sus omóplatos? ¿Eso alcanzó para convertirla en una mujer mediocre?  _ ¿En un ser humano mediocre? _  
  
(Eso, y un secreto).  
  
¿Tan poco vale lo que Jemma Simmons ha conseguido y creado y cultivado con dedicación implacable y trabajo meticuloso durante veintinueve años, como para que él pueda desarmarlo con dieciséis meses de sonrisas cómplices debajo de las sábanas, sesenta y ocho sábados de huevos revueltos y catorce películas de terror vistas contra su voluntad?  
  
(Con eso, y con un secreto).  
  
Jemma Simmons ha luchado con uñas y dientes por lo que tiene, pero sobre todo por lo que es, y Jemma Simmons no hace teorías conspirativas ni se rasga las vestiduras porque su novio se dejó el celular en casa. Jemma Simmons es una mujer independiente, y racional, y lógica, e  _ independiente _ , maldita sea.  
  
Así que Jemma Simmons pone en una taza un puñado de melissa y uno de manzanilla porque lo que abunda no daña, y se quema la lengua con el agua demasiado caliente, y se calza una remera vieja de él y pone una sonata de Mozart a sonar a repetición y se mete en la cama sin cenar, porque si no puede conciliar el sueño a fuerza de pura voluntad, lo hará con ciencia,  _ maldita sea _ .  
  
Se despierta cuando Fitz abre la puerta del cuarto y se desliza todo lo silenciosamente que puede a su lado. Se despierta pero no se da vuelta ni abre los ojos, y no sabe qué hora es, pero sabe que él huele a humo y sabe que si abriese los ojos se largaría a llorar.  
  
Jemma Simmons no abre los ojos y no se larga a llorar, y no sabe dónde ha estado Fitz y no sabe qué hora es, pero sabe que sí, sólo eso le ha bastado.  
  
(Eso, y un secreto).       
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy sabe que no tiene mucho sentido esperar consuelo de un pedazo de piedra tallada con un nombre que no es exactamente el de Lincoln, cubriendo un pedazo de tierra que hasta donde ella sabe no tuvo relación alguna con él. A Daisy le simpatiza la interpretación que hace Simmons de la Primera Ley de la Termodinámica, pero es de esas cosas que sabe que la consolarán en diez o veinte años, cuando pueda mirar hacia delante y ver una flor, una estrella o un niño- quizás su niño- que la hagan pensar _ La única forma de que exista algo tan perfecto es que tú hayas estado involucrado _ . Mientras tanto, le queda el consuelo de sentarse a diez metros de un pedazo de piedra con un nombre que no es exactamente el de Lincoln. No llorar ya es considerado una victoria.  
  
Daisy quisiera pensar que es una coincidencia, pero cuando se ha sido espía y se es una vigilante en las sombras, una no se puede dar el lujo de creer en las coincidencias. Siempre toma la mayor cantidad de recaudos posibles cuando quiere visitar la tumba de Lincoln: no ir nunca en fechas significativas (jamás un catorce); ir siempre vestida con las ropas más coloridas que puede encontrar, en oposición al look sombrío que ha elegido para Quake. Quisiera rechazar la presencia de May como quien resiente un abrazo inesperado, pero aunque no lo puede interpretar como una coincidencia, tampoco puede sentirlo como un ataque. Quizás porque en lugar de estar esperando en las sombras para saltarle encima, May está parada a plena luz del día, y sin mirarla. Quizás porque lleva un ramo de crisantemos blancos en la mano. Quizás porque es May. Quién podría decirlo.  
  
\- ¿Vienes a menudo?  
  
May se encoge de hombros y se inclina a dejar las flores en el suelo.  
  
\- No, no realmente.- Daisy asiente con la cabeza pero no indaga más.- ¿Me acompañas?  
  
No sabe a dónde se refiere May, pero, llegados a este punto, ¿qué puede perder? Caminan lado a lado y en silencio, y Daisy siente que el nudo perpetuo en su garganta se convierte en cemento cuando llegan a la tumba de Andrew.  
  
No es que… no es  _ realmente _ que Daisy se haya olvidado de que Andrew se sacrificó para protegerla, ni tampoco se ha olvidado de los muchos inhumanos- y humanos también- que perdieron la vida durante sus últimos meses con S.H.I.E.L.D., más bien es una culpa que se desplazó hacia el fondo de su conciencia para paralizarla en las noches de insomnio, una vez que el dolor por la muerte de Lincoln tomó prevalencia de su estado mental. Daisy no se olvidó de todas esas muertes, jamás podría olvidarse de esas muertes, pero no tiene tan presentes en el día a día las vidas que fueron afectadas por esas muertes. Es mucho más fácil recordar a los caídos que pensar en los supervivientes.    
  
¿Qué sentirá May, que tuvo junto a Andrew diez,  _ veinte _ veces el tiempo que ella tuvo junto a Lincoln? ¿Qué pensará May, porque Lincoln se sacrificó por una causa más grande que todos ellos, pero Lash se sacrificó por ella, pequeña y débil y dañada y egoísta?  
  
Daisy abre la boca, pero no sabe exactamente qué pensaba decir, porque no sale de ella ni una sola palabra, y siente el comienzo de un ataque de pánico formándose en su garganta y en su plexo solar, y la sensación es tan sobrecogedora que la aterroriza el solo pensar en perder el control y poner en ruinas diez cuadras a la redonda.  
  
May la toma de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Daisy puede sentir las uñas de ella clavándose en su piel, y en cualquier otra oportunidad eso hubiera sido la gota que rebalsa el vaso de su pánico, pero quizás es justo lo que necesitaba, porque Daisy atina a tomar una bocanada de aire tartamudeante mientras la observa con los ojos llorosos.  
  
\- Andrew era un adulto responsable de sus decisiones. - May no la mira, pero no ha aflojado la fuerza en su muñeca, y Daisy puede imaginar la marca que le dejará, y se concentra en el dolor para intentar normalizar su pulso cardíaco.- No vengo a visitarlo porque no hay nada de él que me sirva aquí, todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí y aquí.- Y con la mano libre se señala las sienes y el lado izquierdo del pecho.- Pero quiero que tú recuerdes, Daisy. No quiero que recuerdes la culpa, la vida es lo que es y hay que seguir adelante, detenerse a sufrir solo hará que nos pasen por encima. Pero quiero que recuerdes, porque has tomado una decisión en tu vida, y te espera un camino terrible y maravilloso. Nada es fortuito y todo es experiencia, y Andrew quizás quería que tuvieras esta vida porque sabía que este mundo jamás podrá tener suficientes flores y suficientes heroínas. Y quizás por este bebé, también.  
  
May la suelta, y Daisy se lleva las dos manos a las mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas, y quizás llorar no necesariamente sea una derrota.       
  
  
  
Hay motivos por los que Melinda May no habla de asuntos personales con sus subordinados.  
  
Esos motivos, aparentemente, no aplican a Jemma Simmons, y Melinda May la deja llorar hasta la última lágrima antes de hacer preguntas, porque primero hay que limpiar la herida antes de poder curarla.  
  
Si hubiera podido evitarlo quizás lo hubiera evitado, o quizás no, porque si Simmons está en el punto en el que se puede largar a llorar luego del informe semanal del progreso del laboratorio, bueno, evitar la situación significaría solamente un problema mayor para más adelante, y Melinda May prefiere ahogar los problemas mientras son pequeños.  
  
( _ Ahogar  _ quizás no sea la palabra más feliz cuando se trata de Simmons, pero quién puede discutir con el subconsciente).  
  
\- Agente Simmons.  
  
No puede negar que tiene un costado suave para ella, muy similar al costado suave que tiene para Daisy. Simmons tiene otra historia de vida, Simmons se hizo mujer a base de ciencia y en un camino visto en negativo a través de los ojos de Fitz, y era una agente hecha y derecha antes de que May la seleccionase para el equipo, no como Daisy, que May siente que nació y floreció bajo su guía; Simmons se hizo fuerte creciendo sobre las pérdidas y- en eso sí como Daisy- logró acumular ese dolor en sus manos para empujar el mundo hacia adelante. May le dio consejos y le dio herramientas, y caminó hombro con hombro con ella en el campo de batalla, y con todo gusto hubiese recibido por ella todos los golpes y todas las miserias, de no ser porque eso la hizo la mujer que es, y May no puede evitar sentirse muy orgullosa porque la siente un poco suya y un poco ajena.  
  
Es por ese costado suave que May la llama por su posición y su apellido, porque la conoce y sabe que Jemma no aprecia estar fuera de lugar, y el llamado de atención le permitirá recomponerse.  
  
Jemma se limpia las mejillas diligentemente, pero la forma en la que detiene su llanto casi inmediatamente, como si fuera a voluntad, le hace pensar a May si no habrá estado esperando este momento en específico para abrir la compuerta de esa catarata. Por eso, en lugar de acompañarla hasta la puerta para permitirle volver a armarse de nuevo en privado, se acerca a la puerta y la cierra.  
  
\- Jemma.- Y si su posición y su apellido eran un recordatorio para traerla de regreso al mundo profesional, su nombre de pila es una invitación a la confianza.- ¿Es por Daisy?  
  
Como muchas otras cosas a lo largo de su carrera en el espionaje, Melinda May no puede exactamente explicar  _ cómo _ lo sabe, pero lo sabe. Es una mezcla delicada de información específica obtenida de antemano, observación, conocimiento del mundo y suerte, en proporciones precisas cuya composición exacta se llevará a la tumba.  
  
Pero a pesar de su experiencia, hay cosas que aún logran sorprenderla, aunque no lo demuestre; entre ellas, que Simmons no rompa nuevamente en llanto al verse descubierta, sino que por el contrario enderece la espalda hasta alcanzar una posición casi cóncava.  
  
\- Es ridículo e injusto, y no tengo derecho a reaccionar de esa forma, pero no puedo evitarlo. No debería afectarme de este modo, pero me afecta, y pido disculpas por venir a ventilar mis defectos en su oficina, Directora May.

May no puede evitar poner en perspectiva a Jemma y a Daisy (y si supiera que Daisy los pone siempre en perspectiva a ella y a Fitz, no sabría qué pensar), y si a Daisy hay que mantenerla atada a la realidad mediante el tacto, a May jamás se le ocurriría tocar a Simmons cuando Simmons no desea ser tocada; May no pone fuera de sus posibilidades el hacer su piel incandescente a voluntad, y la respeta por eso. A Simmons hay que mantenerla atada al mundo con palabras, con enigmas para resolver y con hechos que no pueden ser negados, y ese nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de May, pero para eso también es que aceptó la posición en la que está: para aprender.

Lo que sí sabe hacer Melinda May es golpear donde duele y sin miramientos.

\- ¿Te lo dijeron juntos?  
  
La respuesta de Simmons es un resoplido mitad risa irónica y mitad sollozo.  
  
\- Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Lo radiante que estaba Fitz, más contento que Daisy incluso, y yo sentada como una piedra, como si no fuera suficiente con tener siempre un pie por fuera de la burbuja especial que comparten, encima tengo que sentirme una basura por tener que invertir cada adenosin trifosfato en mi cuerpo sólo para poder esbozar una media sonrisa. Como si no fuera suficiente mi miseria, como para tener que sumar a eso su alegría.  
  
\- Simmons, ¿se lo has dicho?

Melinda May podría dar cátedra sobre cómo un secreto puede arruinarte la vida, y aunque eso no figure en los registros, su deber no es solo enseñarle a empuñar un arma.

\- No. - Su voz suena mucho más firme de lo que May esperaba, y todo lo firme que May temía.  
  
\- Simmons. Tómalo de alguien que arruinó su matrimonio por su incapacidad de compartir un secreto, porque creía que podía protegerlo a él de aquello que le arruinó la vida. Son un equipo, y todas las reglas que valen en el campo valen también en la cama. Si confías en que no va a matarte mientras duermes, ¿cómo puedes no confiarle esto?

  
  
  


 

(Lo de Simmons bien podría haber sido una advertencia de que tenía que dar por finalizadas sus horas de oficina y dedicarse a recorrer la base o simplemente a darse un baño de burbujas. Ha pasado demasiada agua debajo del puente, y no puede negarle una entrevista a Coulson ni aún queriendo. Llevan a la espalda años y años de confianza y- por qué no decirlo- de amor, y más o menos para el momento en el que Daisy obtuvo sus poderes May creyó que ya no sería un motivo de distancia entre ellos.

También creyó que Coulson estaría más allá de pedirle explicaciones sobre secretos que no son suyos para difundir, y que ya no tendría que decirle, con más cansancio que rabia,  _ No eres su padre, Phil, es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus decisiones y no importa si te gusta o no, tienes que aceptarlo _ .

Quizás es injusto cargar en Daisy el peso de algo que se puede romper perfectamente sin su intervención.)    

  
  
  


Daisy encuentra hilarante que una vigilante en las sombras y la cabeza de una organización secreta tengan un  _ cronograma _ , pero no hay otra forma de llamar a lo que hacen ella y May. 

Las clases de mandarín de los lunes y los jueves- Daisy está aprendiendo con la lengua torpe pero los ojos brillantes, y May le está sacando brillo a un conocimiento adquirido que no ponía en práctica desde hace muchos años- son una costumbre que adoptaron después de que Daisy abandonara SHIELD, porque- ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a decirlo con tantas palabras- no funcionaban bien con el agresivo recorte en el tiempo que pasaban juntas. Por motivos obvios Daisy abandonó las rutinas de entrenamiento tres veces por semana que, luego de que ella renunciase a SHIELD, fueron modificadas solamente por una cláusula de discreción obligatoria . Daisy a veces piensa que si se lo contase a alguien, no le creerían la fuente de infinita alegría que es su relación con Melinda May, porque no puede evitar reírse de sólo pensar en lo que opinarían Coulson y la prensa de verlas- aún ahora- con los puños levantados pero compartiendo la botella de agua. Inmediatamente después de que Daisy abandonase el entrenamiento con aviso, May apareció en sus clases de yoga pre-natal  _ sin _ aviso y, en serio, cómo se supone que eso pueda molestarle a Daisy, cuando nunca deseó nada más que alguien le cuidara la espalda.

Las primeras semanas fueron terribles en todo aspecto, con Daisy haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos- já- por acomodar en la agenda de Quake tantas responsabilidades como fuese posible, a sabiendas de que luego no iba a poder completar la gran mayoría. Daisy estaba agotada, física y emocionalmente, lidiando- contra todo pronóstico- con Fitz constantemente sobre su hombro monitoreando sus horas de sueño y sus comidas como si fuese su madre y con el silencio de radio de Jemma desde que le dio la noticia. Nunca diría que estuvo al borde del colapso, porque no tiene permitido colapsar: tiene superpoderes y va a ser madre, y los colapsos son para gente con cáncer de colon y deudas hasta los oídos, muchas gracias.

Afortunadamente, ese fue el momento en el que aparece Melinda May con bolsas llenas de consumibles, y más almohadones de los que Daisy vio en su vida, y ropa tamaño gigante y aceites de aromaterapia. Daisy está a punto de hacer un chiste sobre que si quería mudarse con ella a la van debería haberle avisado, pero por algún motivo las palabras se le mueren entre las cuerdas vocales y la lengua cuando ve el ceño fruncido de May.

\- Daisy. ¿Decidiste ya si vas a conservar al bebé o no?

Podría reírse, si no fuera porque es algo tan condenadamente triste.

\- May, creo que sé mejor que nadie que crecer en el sistema puede ser lo peor que te pasó en la vida, así que eso ni siquiera me lo he planteado.

May asiente una vez con la cabeza y se va sin decir una palabra, y a Daisy ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza detenerla porque está demasiado ocupada en controlar su respiración para controlar su ritmo cardíaco para controlar el ataque de pánico que le está por explotar detrás de las venas de sólo pensar  _ qué va a ser de mi vida, que va a ser de lo que hago que es lo poco que soy cuando ya no pueda hacerlo _ .

Y dos días después, cuando Jemma Simmons se aparece en la puerta de su van más pálida que de costumbre, pero con un frágil intento de sonrisa en los labios, Daisy se siente tan aliviada que podría llorar. Jemma estira el brazo e interpone entre las dos  una pequeña bolsa como si fuera una ofrenda, o una justificación, cuando Daisy sólo quiere arrojarse a sus brazos. Pero comprende que o no puede superar la distancia o esto es una señal de paz por la que necesita pasar antes de poder avanzar, y por eso toma la bolsa y saca de ella un  [ osito color blanco ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0e/dc/07/0edc077ef996cd016ee89feab590abc9.jpg) con la inscripción  _ “made possible by science” _ .

\- Se supone que es para los bebés concebidos mediante fertilización asistida, pero  _ técnicamente _ es cierto para todos, y además tiene la enorme ventaja de no estar marcado genéricamente, así que…

\- Simmons. Es fantástico. Gracias.

Jemma hace sonar con un ruido metálico el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sus ojos no brillan como antes, pero al menos su sonrisa se ensancha y sus mejillas toman algo de color, y ojalá todo en la vida de Daisy se pudiera arreglar al menos un poco simplemente aceptando regalos. 

\- Y eso que aún no has visto lo mejor.

  
  
  


\- No, Simmons. No. De ningún modo. No puedo aceptar esto.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Me fui de S.H.I.E.L.D. por un montón de motivos, entre ellos poder tomar mis propias decisiones. Si los dejo saber dónde vivo y, peor aún,  _ pagar _ por eso, con qué integridad puedo…  
  
\- ¿Y si te digo que este departamento no aparece en los registros de S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿Y si te digo que ellos tampoco lo financian?  
  
\- No puedes pedirme que te crea que May no tiene nada que ver en esto. O  _ puedes _ pedirmelo, pero no te creeré, Jemma.  
  
\- No dije que May no tuviese nada que ver en esto. Pero May no es única e indivisiblemente la Directora de S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
\- Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que no aparece en ningún registro de S.H.I.E.L.D. que estoy aquí?  
  
\- No. De hecho, sólo lo sabemos tú, May y yo. Ni siquiera se lo dije a Fitz, porque queda en tí a quién decírselo.  
  
\- Pero, Jemma, este lugar no puede ser barato. No hay forma de que yo pueda mantenerlo. Te recuerdo que el  _ vigilantismo _ no paga un salario estable que digamos.  
  
\- Considéralo como nuestro apoyo simbólico a la causa de Quake.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  _ No, no, no, no, no. _ Jemma, no puedo permitir que tú y May...  
  
\- May y yo, y Fitz, y Mack, y Joey, y Elena. May y yo elegimos el lugar para máxima discreción, pero todos los demás están al tanto de la idea y la apoyan. Y estoy segura de que en el momento en el que Coulson entre en razón querrá participar también. Queremos que puedas seguir haciendo lo que mejor haces, pero antes que Quake, antes que todo lo demás, eres Daisy para nosotros, eres  _ nuestra  _ Daisy, y te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti. Y… y no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, y hay cosas que quizás deberíamos haber evitado y no pudimos evitar, y lo sentimos, y quizás esto es poco, pero lo único que sabemos hacer cuando las cosas están complicadas es cerrar filas y cuidarnos entre nosotros.  
  
\- Jemma.  _ Oh, Jemma _ . No sé qué decir.  
  
\- Di que lo aceptarás, y que puedo darle el visto bueno a Bobbi para que mañana haga su anunciada visita sorpresa con cerveza sin alcohol y dos docenas de revistas de decoración.

  
  
  


En veintinueve años, su vida ha dado muchos giros inesperados, algunos para mejor, otros no tanto, y algunos que aún están por definirse. A pesar de eso, a Daisy Johnson le gusta pensar que aún puede dejarse seducir por la magia de un momento simple que no esperaba, como estar sentada en el suelo de su apartamento vacío-  _ ¡su apartamento! _ \- rodeada de una centena y media de almohadas, con la cabeza de Jemma Simmons en su regazo mientras Bobbi Morse le pinta las uñas.

Es en momentos como ese que le cae encima el peso de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años, el peso del mundo que carga sobre sus hombros y el peso de la culpa que siempre arrastrará de sus tobillos, y que estas mujeres puedan sentarse a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiese a su alrededor un aura negra que puede maldecirlos a todos, es simplemente increíble. No les dice que las quiere porque lo saben, hay infinitas maneras de expresar amor y las conocen todas, y porque Daisy no es tan egoísta como para pensar que es la única que se cree responsable del aura negra. No les dice que las quiere, pero les regala un pensamiento maravillado, para que puedan seguirse sorprendiendo juntas.

\- Viéndolo en retrospectiva, pensando en los primeros meses en los que me uní a S.H.I.E.L.D., me cuesta creer que Dungeon Master sea la persona más constante en mi vida.  
  
\- ¿Dungeon Master? - Pregunta Bobbi inclinando la cabeza mientras observa el resultado del esmalte en su mano derecha.  
  
¿DM? ¿Dungeon Master? ¿Director May?      
  
\- Daisy,  _ por dios _ .  
  
\- ¡Simmons, no tienes  _ derecho _ a esa mirada escandalizada! ¡Fitz y tú no tienen el monopolio de lo nerd!

Se ríen las tres y Daisy se siente aliviada de que el comentario se haya diluido en el chiste, porque un instante después de que las palabras abandonaron su boca, se preguntó si era una admisión que realmente estaba lista para hacer en voz alta.

El reencuentro las deja con gusto a poco, pero Bobbi no puedo estar muchas horas quieta en terreno norteamericano ( _ ¿Crees que es difícil mantenerte en las sombras de S.H.I.E.L.D., Daisy? Intenta esconderte de los  _ rusos _. _ ), y las escolta hasta el departamento de Jemma  _ (Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de protegernos a ambas. De hecho, creo que  _ Jemma  _ es perfectamente capaz de protegernos a ambas) (Si no es para esto, ¿para qué llamaron a su hermana mayor, entonces?) _ , y se abrazan largamente y Bobbi le pide que la mantenga al tanto de todas las novedades ( _ Todos sabemos que May puede localizarnos a cualquiera de nosotros en medio segundo. Que prefiera no hacerlo no significa que no pueda.) _ y Daisy no le hace la pregunta que ansiaba hacerle, y con una última sonrisa, Bobbi Morse pasa nuevamente a formar parte de ese dolor sordo que está en el fondo de los corazones de todos.

Daisy entra en el departamento que es su segundo hogar, pero que no ha pisado en los dos últimos meses, porque se tomó muy a pecho respetar la distancia de Jemma. Es extraño, aunque durante el último año y medio ha estado en él más de noche que de día, llegar y encontrárselo a oscuras, sin una jarra de té preparada a todas horas, sin Fitz en el sofá con la tele prendida y un destornillador en una mano y un lápiz en la otra, y sin Jemma ordenando y volviendo a ordenar los estantes por tema y por autor y por año y luego por tema otra vez. Hay en ese espacio que no es suyo algo demasiado íntimo como para soportarlo sin que sea alienante, y mientras Jemma la acompaña al cuarto de la mano y le da ropa vieja de Fitz para dormir, por un instante Daisy tiene la extraña sensación de que esta podría ser su vida, con las manos ásperas de Jemma corrompidas por los químicos y con sus docenas de sonrisas diferentes y con su falta de paciencia y su sacrificio. Es un pensamiento extrínseco, que no le pertenece, y que Daisy toma entre la punta de dos dedos y considera por un instante antes de atesorarlo cerca del corazón, como una hermosa idea que no es pero que podría haber sido. No es que quiera bloquearla, porque cree que es más fuerte que eso, pero haberla escondido implica necesariamente pensar en la sonrisa de Lincoln y, extrañamente, en las manos de May. Daisy se lleva a la nariz la ropa que Jemma le ofreció, y la presencia de Fitz está en todos lados, desde el cobertor azul oscuro de la cama hasta la lámpara led que domina la mesa de luz de Jemma, y mientras Jemma se desviste a su lado, Daisy recorre su cuerpo con una mirada desapasionada, y junto a las marcas de la tragedia y el horror, es imposible no leer en el cuerpo de Jemma también la presencia de él. Se meten juntas en la cama y Daisy no sabe si reír o llorar cuando piensa por un instante que se siente como su amante.

Es una experiencia que no han compartido antes en todos los años que llevan de conocerse, pero Jemma insistió que con Fitz en una misión no tenía sentido que una de las dos durmiese en el sofá cuando pueden compartir perfectamente una cama grande. Daisy se pregunta si lo habrá hecho solo por el bien de su espalda- que ya está sufriendo bastante en estos meses- y la de ella- que está dañada desde siempre- o si lo habrá hecho por la cercanía, y si lo hizo por eso, quién cree Jemma que la necesitaba más, si ella o Daisy. Esas son las preguntas que no se anima a hacer en voz alta. Jemma busca su mano por debajo de las sábanas y Daisy se pregunta- ¿qué hay en Jemma Simmons que inspira una pregunta tras otra dentro de su cabeza? ¿Es por eso que tiene tanto éxito en la comunidad científica, es por eso que Fitz lleva catorce años a su lado sin aburrirse ni un solo día?- si también ella sentirá la resiliencia de ese camino que no tomaron (está segura de que Jemma sí siente la presencia de Fitz sobre ellas como algo ineludible, como algo intrínseco a la suya propia). 

La garganta se le atenaza, y ya hace casi un año y medio del horror definitivo, del momento en el que todo se hizo pedazos, y no fue sólo la muerte de Lincoln, la muerte de Lincoln fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de una larga sucesión de pruebas que no podían ser superadas. Daisy no puede mentirse, no a oscuras y con la mano de Jemma entre las suyas, no puede negar las pesadillas y los ataques de pánico y el comportamiento auto-destructivo, pero tampoco puede negar que todavía hay un sol brillando sobre su cabeza, y que la panza que le dificulta dormir por las noches también la obliga a mantenerse centrada y sobria, y que ahora- a oscuras y con la mano de Jemma entre las suyas- puede dejarse convencer de que hay vida más allá del túnel. La respiración de Jemma es regular a su lado, y Daisy casi espera que esté dormida antes que escuche su pregunta.

-  ¿Te puedes imaginar a Bobbi embarazada?- Jemma no responde con palabras, quizás porque sabe que están caminando sobre un terreno espinoso, pero Daisy toma su ruidosa inhalación como la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.- Yo tampoco. Es como pensar en un león con un brócoli en una pata, o algo así. Es una cosa absolutamente descabellada.- Jemma no responde, y Daisy no sabe qué esperaba que le dijese, pero tampoco sabe si necesitaba que le dijese algo.- ¿Cómo voy  a poder yo llevar esto adelante? ¿Quién me mandó a quedar embarazada y decidir seguir hasta el final con las consecuencias? Menos mal que deje S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de esto, porque soy la peor espía que se ha visto  _ en la vida _ .

Jemma inhala profunda y ruidosamente, y hasta este momento Daisy nunca había pensado en la cantidad de aire que pueden contener los pulmones humanos. No hay otro ruido después de ese, y Daisy se encuentra conteniendo la respiración, dudando si no se habrá detenido el tiempo, porque Jemma Simmons siempre tiene una ratificación o una rectificación, algunas veces incluso ambos, y su falta de opinión sobre un asunto es algo que debería ser registrado cuidadosamente y estudiado como una anomalía. Aunque la estaba esperando, la voz de Jemma la hace casi saltar de la cama cuando finalmente comienza a hablar.

\- Hace… hace casi un año.- Su voz es húmeda, como si estuviera al borde del llanto, pero medida y pausada, como si fuera un discurso que repite dentro de su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Daisy no dice nada aunque no entiende hacia dónde va lo que Jemma acaba de decir. - Hace casi un año, quedé embarazada.- Daisy suelta un insulto en voz baja, porque conoce el presente y no hay forma de que esta historia termine bien, y aprieta con más fuerza la mano de Jemma entre las suyas, pero ella prosigue como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ninguna de esas cosas.- Quedé embarazada, y quizás no era lo ideal, pero nada nunca es ideal con las vidas que llevamos, y lo que es hay que recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.- Sigue un largo silencio, y Daisy está desesperada por saber lo que sucedió sin que Jemma tenga que contárselo, desesperada por estrecharla entre sus brazos y prometerle que todo estará bien, pero han pasado por demasiado juntas como para mentirse con tanto descaro.- No quiero decir que estaba feliz, porque la verdad es que no necesitaba eso para hacerme feliz, y de todos modos la felicidad es una construcción subjetiva. Pero. Pero sí, estaba feliz. Y luego de dos análisis de sangre que lo confirmaron, tenía todo listo para decírselo a Fitz.- Es el turno de Daisy de inhalar furiosamente, porque la total ausencia de Fitz en esta historia le estaba erizando todos los pelos del cuerpo.- Tenía todo preparado para decírselo, y esa noche May le pidió que fuera a una misión de emergencia. Y bueno, en el gran escenario de las cosas, ¿qué hace una noche de diferencia, verdad? Excepto cuando te despiertas en mitad de la noche retorciéndote de dolor con las sábanas empapadas en sangre.

Daisy no se da cuenta de que ha empezado a llorar hasta que las lágrimas comienzan a mojarle el cuello, y haría lo imposible por conseguir que Jemma no se de cuenta, porque ella no tiene ningún derecho a las lágrimas ni al dolor en este contexto. Por supuesto, ese es el momento que el bebé elige para empezar a patear, y la única reacción razonable que Daisy puede tener es echarse a llorar más fuerte. Jemma se acomoda a su lado de costado, con una mano en su estómago, y sus manos están heladas, pero Daisy jamás recibió una caricia con tanto gusto antes, y cómo es posible que no esté llorando cuando vuelve a hablar.

\- No sé… No sé si fue el virus chitauri, si fueron los meses en Maveth que arruinaron todos los sistemas de mi cuerpo y este no pudo recuperarse como los demás, o si es una constitución natural de mi anatomía, y créeme que no saber me parte al medio.  Pero lo que sí sé es que he hecho todas las pruebas y todas las simulaciones y todo… todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, y no fue… no fue una cosa accidental. Mi cuerpo no está equipado para llevar un embarazo a término, y eso es algo que soy, y algo con lo que tengo que vivir.

Daisy tiene la garganta seca, como si su cuerpo hubiera redirigido toda el agua hacia sus lacrimales, y las palabras le arden en la lengua, pero no puede dejar que floten en el aire como algo que se siente pero no se pronuncia.

\- ¿Lo sabe Fitz?

\- No. Fui demasiado cobarde para decírselo en su momento, la misión se demoró más de lo esperado, y May me hizo de coartada. Y luego fui demasiado egoísta, porque aún estoy aterrada de lo que pueda llegar a suceder cuando se lo diga.

\- ¿Crees que… crees que Fitz no te querrá más por eso? Jemma, eso es  _ insano _ . Fitz te quiere más que a sus _manos_.

\- No sé si pienso que me querrá _menos_ , pero… ¿es justo? ¿Es justo que se conforme con esto, que no pueda tener todo lo que la vida puede ofrecerle? Porque soy eso, una mujer que no sirve para lo que debería servir. Y no es justo que yo lo prive a él de eso, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para decírselo y dejarlo ir.

Daisy la siente presionada a su lado como lo que siempre ha sido: una mujer diminuta y delgada, con demasiadas culpas y demasiadas lágrimas y demasiados purgatorios para sus poco más de cincuenta kilos de músculo y de cerebro. Daisy le acaricia el cabello con sus manos húmedas por las lágrimas, y las yemas de los dedos de Jemma podrían quedar tatuadas en el rincón donde el bebé patea una y otra vez. 

\- Simmons, eso es el dolor hablando. No puedo creer que realmente pienses eso. No conozco otra pareja que sea tan un equipo como ustedes dos, y si lo respetas para trabajar, ¿por qué no puedes respetarlo para vivir?

\- Suenas exactamente como May.

Ese, ese es el punto, eso es exactamente a lo que tiene que apelar para poder consolarla, y es increíble como, incluso cuando es ella misma quien debe ser consolada, Simmons es quien tiene la respuesta. 

\- ¿Sabes que May y Andrew estaban planeando tener un hijo antes de… antes de lo de Bahrein? Pero luego… luego pasó lo que pasó, y creo que May ya no se creyó  capaz de nutrir una vida con algo que no fuese sombrío, y quizás eso es lo que piensa que hizo con nosotras, ayudarnos a dominar el monstruo que sólo puede domarse, pero yo no creo que tenga razón. Yo creo que aún hay en ella algo hermoso y nutricio, que ni todas las balas del mundo podrían quitarle, y aunque sea evidente con este bebé, no creo que necesite ser madre para poder ser completa e incluso para poder ser generosa, porque lo ha sido conmigo, y creo que también lo ha sido contigo. Hay distintas maneras de ser hermosa y de dar. ¿Y quién ha dicho de todos modos que una mujer necesita ser hermosa y ser nutricia para poder ser completa, para poder ser fantástica?

Jemma restriega su nariz contra el hombro de Daisy, y quizás eso es lo que hacen las amigas, pero Daisy jamás ha tenido una amiga con la que comparte un nivel de confianza como el que tiene con Jemma, y no sabe interpretar esa cantidad de intimidad si no es como amor.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia?

\- No podía dejar que tú y Fitz me humillasen el cien por ciento del tiempo en el cien por ciento de tópicos, ¿no?- Jemma ríe, y es una risa húmeda, pero Daisy va a considerarla una victoria de todas formas, sobre todo porque siente el contorno de la boca de Jemma moldeando la sonrisa contra su piel, y es casi como si pudiera verla nacer por primera vez. Luego de eso se hace un silencio, y Daisy odia  _ odia _ no poder dejar el tema, pero hay algo que necesita que quede claro antes de poder dar por terminada la conversación.- Jemma, tienes que decírselo a Fitz.

\- Lo sé.- Y no hay reticencia en su voz, sino una infinita tristeza que va más allá de la sonrisa circunstancial, y Daisy quisiera poder hacer algo más que estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero eso, justamente eso, el no poder hacer nada por aliviar el dolor de alguien que ama más que abrazarlo, eso es la vida.    

  
  
  


De: Turbo

Para: Mack

_ mack soy daisy estás libre esta noche? _

 

De: Mack

Para: Turbo

_ Para tí estoy libre siempre, Tremors. _

 

De: Turbo

Para: Mack

_ sólo tu y yo sin shield . puedo confiar en tí? donde siempre a las 20 _

 

De: Mack

Para: Turbo

_ El día en que no puedas confiar en mí, seré yo quien te pida que no me hables nunca más. _

  
  


_ Coulson: _

_ Pensé en escribirte un e-mail pero creí que apreciarías una carta como el anticuado que eres. Perdóname por no decírtelo en persona, pero no estoy lista para dejar ir todo lo que pasó entre nosotros en los últimos meses. Pronto, pero no ya. _

_ Estoy embarazada. Supongo que ya lo sabrás, porque lo saben May y Fitzsimmons, pero de todos modos quería decírtelo yo, aunque fuese por escrito. Es tonto quizás, pero quiero nivelar el terreno antes de decidir construir algo encima. Voy a tener un varón, y se va a llamar Anthony, porque hay cosas que no tenemos derecho a dejar ir. Voy a tener un varón, y May me va a asistir en el parto, y quizás también Simmons, si es que se decide. Nos han pasado cosas terribles a todos, juntos y por separado, y, como dice Jemma, lo mejor que sabemos hacer es cerrar filas y lamernos las heridas mutuamente. _

_ S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no es parte de mi vida y no me arrepiento de esa decisión. Me dieron- me diste- un montón de cosas, incluyendo la familia que considero mía porque la ha elegido, y porque ellos- ustedes- se han mantenido a mi lado en las malas y en las peores. Pero también hay cosas que no puedo perdonarle a la organización, y me cuesta separar la organización de las personas. Sé que resientes que, a pesar de todo, haya acudido a May y no a ti, pero yo resiento muchas cosas de las que han sucedido entre nosotros, y creo que eso nos pone a mano. May es… May me ayuda a ir por el camino correcto sin hacerme sentir que doblega mi voluntad a la suya, aunque pudiera hacerlo si quisiera. May y yo somos un equipo, y es mi mentora pero no es mi superior, si eso tiene sentido. Para mí tiene sentido y eso es lo que importa.  _

_ No sé exactamente por qué te estoy escribiendo esto.Supongo que quiero establecer una tregua. Si tú dejas de perseguirme prometo que yo me acercaré a tí. Pero tienes que respetar mis tiempos. No eres mi padre, y no sé tener uno, así que no me pidas que reaccione bien cuando intentas serlo. _

_ Necesito que seas mi amigo, que podamos complementarnos y entendernos como antes, porque compartimos muchas más cosas que sangre alienígena. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? _

_ Si la respuesta es sí- espero que la respuesta sea sí-, Anthony Johnson estará muy feliz de poder conocer a su tío Coulson y sus chistes malos y sus trajes eternos y sus anécdotas sobre Capitán América. _

  
_ Daisy _

**Author's Note:**

> Como casi todas, esta historia no es lo que inicialmente creí que era. Iba a ser un Daisy/May, y aunque definitivamente hay sentimientos por ahí que pueden ser interpretados como románticos, la verdad es que esta es la historia de Daisy saliendo del duelo y del momento cúlmine que es esa conversación trágica con Simmons. Quién sabe, quizás esta historia siga algún día con Fitz y la verdad y todos esos sentimientos sin recipiente que Daisy encontró dentro suyo.


End file.
